Talk:Hikoda
Kekkei Genkai Look at the main page, you can't have kekkei genkai releases and a kekkei tōta release. Dust is a tōta and wood, lava, and steel are all genkai. Also how does steel even get associated with wood and lava? Safety and peace! Benknightprime 23:44, March 15, 2012 (UTC) As to why I gave him all these Kekkei-Thingies (lol) is because the only things he can use other than these is some basic Taijutsu and some academy skills (water walking, tree climbing, clone, etc.) I also wanted to make a char with all those. However, if you have another suggestion for a Kekkei Genkai I could use to replace Dust, I'm all ears. I do want all earth-based ones. As to how all of these are related, they all have Earth Release: *Wood=Earth+Water *Lava=Earth+Fire *Steel=Earth+Yang (at least in my fandom) *Dust=Earth+Fire+Wind --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 23:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I understood the connection of the lava and wood, steel is just unconfirmed due to being a movie ability. I thought I didn't matter if the tota and genkai had a connection. --Benknightprime 00:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Mod Message Sooooo he has the Chimera Technique without the limits???? I dont think so that is too much even for naruto to be able to have stolen that many kekkei. --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 23:48, March 15, 2012 (UTC) he only has 4, and i'm replacing and/or deleting dust. he is also not a very good ninja beyond these. It still would take a HUGE amount of chakra to use them in tandem, the amount of kekkei you've given him would end up killing in after one battle (at least against a rinnegan user/EMS user, a Santai user or simply Seireitou Hyūga). I recommend you revamp him, as the plain stealing of kekkei is unoriginal.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 23:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Ugh...i'll...ugh. All of these criticisms on my character have left me only able to say that this is my character, and let me do as i ant with him. And P.S. he doesn't rely on these completely. How do you think he managed to defeat the ninjas who had them in the first place? --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 00:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Well that would only fly if I werent an Admin, It is my strong opinion that you shouldn't use a chimera technique like jutsu as it is not very original with even the chimera tech being movie only for a reason. --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 00:12, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ...Fine, I see where you're coming from. But to be fair, you should ''at least tell me how to over-haul him. --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 00:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Well one way is to if you are going use a kekkei stealing technique, then limit his amount. Another is to elaborate on how it is different than the chimera tech, and how it works. Also elaborate on his other skills. --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." (''Appointments?'') 00:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) KK. I'll do those. Thanks. P.S. this has gotten 11 messages in 30 minutes. gotta be some kind of record. --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 00:21, March 16, 2012 (UTC) What if his tech uses up so much chakra he can only use it once every 6 months, so he wraps it in sealing bandages? would that compensate for it's n00by-ness? --They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 00:29, March 16, 2012 (UTC) No one man, can have all that power This is a Major Overall!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- 1st. Water walking and tree climbing are genin moves 2nd No one has so many Kekkai Genkais 3rd No jonin is 13 4th And even if he has academy skills he has all And oh yeah, no one man, can have all that power Just to add my opinion Kakashi was 13 when he was made Jonin.-- 05:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) It's none of my business, but Theoretically, Can't all Rinnengan users possesses all chakra types from mixing various chakra types together? Hey, but who am I to ask questions? I have me own pages to attend to and correct! --Princeharris1993 18:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) No, just because they possess all the normal natures does not mean they possess the ability to merge them into all the genkai and tōta. --Benknightprime 19:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC)